Love Sickness
by Evening Lilacs
Summary: For most, illness is spelled long and dull, but for a certain puppy and master, pharaoh and dancer, it's spelled love. SetoJou, AtemuAnzu


Disclaimer: Do I sound like Kazuki Takahashi? No? I don't own Yuugiou. Or Vaseline.

This lil sick-ficlet is co-written by the puppy-luving member of the SpiritPuppyLuvrs. Hail her for her coolness! Now, I say, now!

:hails:

And yes, they are technically speaking English in this fic. Don't freak, for the love of corn.

* * *

**Love Sickness****

* * *

**"_Achoo!"_ Seto Kaiba sneezed. He placed his usual morning newspaper down in front of him on his long table, reaching for a tissue from the box that had been relocated to the dining room counter. 

"Seto, are you sure you're all right?" The younger Kaiba brother looked worriedly up into his sibling's watery eyes. "You don't look too good."

"I'm _fine,_ Mokuba. It's just the stress from yesterday's sale nearly collapsing." The lanky teen sighed, chugging the last of his usual morning coffee and standing up from the usual morning breakfast table.

"Have a good day at school." He hugged his little brother before starting his usual morning limo ride to Domino High, in his usual morning still-tired half-slump, the usual morning look on his face.

His morning may have been usual, but Seto Kaiba's day would be anything but that.

* * *

"Anzu, hustle your budge!" Honda Hiroto shouted from the head of a pack of teens rushing to beat the first bell to their classes. 

_'Ugh... school. Why do I get the feeling today is going to be weirdly long...?'_

Anzu sought him out through the throng of people, head buzzing as figures slipped in and out of focus in front of her.

"Agh..." she muttered, massaging her temples as she hurried to close her locker and follow her friends to homeroom. She backed away from the unit, exclaiming as her back hit something very hard and very solid.

"Ouch!" She tripped, landing in an embarrassed heap on the hall floor. Why was walking so much harder today than normal?

"Oh, I'm sorry... Anzu? Anzu, are you all right?"

It was one of her friend's voices, male, and soft yet fiery. The words it spoke were smooth and soothing on her ears, yet supported by enough strength to blast the proudest mountain in two. Atem.

Anzu willed her eyes to focus in on his face as he held a hand out toward her, tugging her gently upward.

"T-thanks, Atem. I just..." The dancer trailed off, eyes now trained on the ground as her neck grew hot.

He nodded, picking up a few of her fallen things from the floor and nudging them gently into her hands. "You're welcome." He turned and continued walking in the direction of their first period class, head down.

She stared after him, still dazed from her fall.

"He's so quiet..."

"He's still shy around lots of people," a light, perky voice spoke from behind her. She jumped, looking down into the bright face of Yuugi Mutou.

"Eh?"

"It's his type. He's the quiet kind of guy-"

"Yuugi, Anzu, come ON!"

"-unlike Honda." The short teenager cracked a grin. "Come on, let's get to class. We don't want detention."

Anzu smiled, following her midget friend down the hall to homeroom, and took a seat just as the bell rang. Katsuya Jounouchi ran in a second later.

"Sorry, teach! I overslept and had to run-"

The young male teacher of their mathematics class glanced the boy over, a look of utmost disgust on his face.

"Uh... heh heh... I'll just be taking my seat, then..." He offered up the wimpiest of smiles, slumping into a chair next to his white-haired friend Ryou Bakura.

"You will come back up to my desk, to receive a detention slip," was his crisp reply. "Mr. Jounouchi, have you no idea how to put on a simple school uniform?"

"Eh... oh." The boy blushed, looking down at himself. His jacket was slung over one shoulder, his white undershirt twisted into a shape that should not have been possible, and his pants backwards. He slunk miserably up to the teacher's desk and accepted the yellow slip he was handed, returning to his seat.

Seto Kaiba was having a hard time not buckling over with silent laughter.

_'Stupid mutt, always getting himself into some kind of trouble. Honestly, it's a good thing he's good-looking enough to be able to blow his uniform and still keep that charm on.'_

The CEO was further amused as said mutt was sent to the bathroom to straighten his uniform. He chuckled, but frowned as his laugh turned to a rough cough.

_'Damn fools. No wonder everyone in this world dies so early, all the laughing they do makes you sick.'_

Yuugi's thoughts were a bit different.

"Poor Jounouchi," he observed, turning in his seat to face Ryou, who was seated in back of him. The boy nodded.

"Indeed. I wonder if Jounouchi-kun's caught one of the bugs going around."

"Huh?"

Hiroto leaned into his friends' conversation. "Like half the class is out. How could you not notice?"

"Oh yeah... I've been kinda busy lately, with Atem and all..."

He trailed off as the three turned as one to watch the figure sitting quietly at a desk in the back of the room. Atem's eyes were sharp and deadly in their very existence, but his gaze was the exact opposite of what you'd consider fixed, a few blond bangs falling before it. His watery crimson orbs seemed to be searching for something just beyond their vision, straining to push further, but at the same time stay where they were.

"How's he been doing?" Ryou asked in a low tone, flicking his head towards the past pharaoh.

"Okay." Yuugi looked back at his alter ego, startling when his eyes were met. Atem walked forward.

"Yuugi, does something seem wrong with Anzu today?"

"Eh?" The short boy was surprised by his dark's odd inquiry, but nonetheless craned his neck to locate his lanky friend. She was chatting with Miho Nosaka, a smile spread across her face as the two girls gossiped.

"I dunno, she looks fine to me, Atem."

The older teen hesitated a moment, eyes falling back to rest on the dancer once more. He shook his head, scarlet eyes rapidly blinking.

"Oh... okay. Maybe I'm just seeing things... I'll leave you three, then... sorry for interrupting you."

Honda raised an eyebrow as the tri-haired boy walked back to his desk and picked up a textbook, beginning to read.

"Whoa..."

Yuugi sighed. "He's like that all the time." He lowered his tone. "Jii-chan and I... we're a little bit worried about him..."

Ryou nodded, and began to say something, but was cut off by their math teacher as Jounouchi came back into the room, uniform in a more or less normal state.

"As Mr. Jounouchi is now back, please turn to page one-hundred forty-eight in your books, so that we may begin today's lesson..."

* * *

Jou let out a great deal of relieved breath at the end of their first period, walking with Ryuuji Otogi to the boys' locker room for gym. 

"So, how was your _honors _math, genius?" Otogi teased, being the only member of their circle of friends not in first period honors mathematics.

"Oh, just peachy," was his sarcastic reply as the two entered the locker room, each leaving to their lockers to change into their gym uniforms. They met again at the back door of the locker room, which led into the school's gymnasium.

"So it didn't go all that well, I take it?"

"Don't even go there," the blond growled, sifting into his place in their attendance line next to Seto Kaiba. He was sure it was the work of witches that no one in his gym class had a surname that fell between Jounouchi and Kaiba in English alphabetical order.

The short female gym teacher was pairing the teens up by name for one-on-one basketball games, handing one person from each pair a ball.

"Jounouchi and Kaiba, here you go..." she rattled absently, checking them both off as 'present' on her attendance record and tossing Jounouchi a ball, moving on to another pair of students.

"Cub on, let's go," (A/N: He means, 'come'.) Seto stated, not bothering to look at his partner as he walked over to a free basketball hoop.

_'Cub? So he's calling me a bear now, too?'_

The boys played in complete silence for the duration of the period, jumping at every possible chance to hurt each other in any way. The shrill cry of their gym instructor's whistle spelled freedom for Seto, who grunted and nodded at Jounouchi, heading back towards the locker room. The blond put their basketball on a rack, following the CEO. He turned at a light tap on his shoulder.

"Huh... oh, hi Otogi."

The dice-lover smirked. "Got paired with your favorite person, eh?"

Jou gritted his teeth. "Oh yes. I had a ton of fun. In fact, I was thinking about inviting him over to play dolls this afternoon."

Otogi backed away from his friend. "Whoa... okay then... temper there."

Jou grunted, leaving for his locker.

_'A cub... I'll show him who's a cub...'_

He hurried to change back into his blue uniform, exiting the locker room as the end-of-period bell rang. Seeing a slightly taller figure with brown hair walking ahead of him, he evened up with the person.

"Kaiba."

"Eh? Oh, butt."

"What did you just call me?" he asked threateningly, eyes flashing.

"A butt." (A/N: In case y'all hadn't figgered it out, he means 'mutt.')

"And earlier you called me a cub. What's your problem?"

"You. Add if you wouldn'd bide, I deed to get bast you." ("You. And if you wouldn't mind, I need to get past you.")

Jou just stepped more in his enemy's way, before the CEO's words sunk into his brain. Particularly, their pronunciation.

"K-kaiba? You sound... icky... sick."

"Thands very buch for dat assessbedt, but at the bobend I deed do get do class," ("Thanks very much for that assessment, but at the moment I need to get to class.") the brunette snapped, attempting to pass the dog blocking his way.

"No, I'm serious. You sound like you have a cold."

"I'b fide. Now ged OUT of by way!" ("I'm fine. Now get OUT of my way!")

"Not until you admit you're sick."

"I'b DOT-" ("I'm NOT-")

_-BRIIIIING-_

Seto sneezed as the beginning-of-period bell rang, suddenly extremely flustered as he ran in the direction of his next class. "Fide! I'b sduffed ub, just sdob beidg such ad idiod aboud id!" ("Fine! I'm stuffed up, just stop being such an idiot about it!")

Jou stared after Seto's retreating figure, speechless. "Hey... I beat Kaiba at something for once! All right!" But his expression changed for the worse, as he realized that the CEO's next class was also his next class, science. And of course, who did he have to share a lab table with, but Kaiba. It was going to be a longer day than the blond had originally thought.

* * *

Anzu stepped inside her second period English class, stumbling to a desk as the others around her began to fill up as well. She rubbed at her temples as a familiar throbbing filled her head. 

_'Ugh... I need to start listening to Mom and Dad and go to bed earlier.'_

"Anzu?"

She looked up to see Atem standing next to her desk, his eyes for once not drifting, his expression for once not detached.

"Is... is everything okay with... with you?"

"Actually, I don't reslly feel good. You could tell?"

He nodded. "There's a lot going around... do you need to go to the nurse?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I'll be fine. It's just a headache."

He appeared reluctant to agree with her, taking the seat to her right as their English teacher entered the room.

Anzu smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry."

He again nodded, turning to face the teacher. Anzu was glad he did, feeling a short pain in her stomach. It was going to be a longer day than the brunette had originally thought.

* * *

Jou scowled, slouching into his third period, science. Dull, pointless, boring science. Dull, pointless, boring science, sitting next to Seto Kaiba. Wonderful. 

"Mr. Jounouchi-" the science teacher started.

"I already have detention today, if you 're going to give me one for being late."

"Actually, I was. You'll have an extended detention, then."

"But that's-"

"You _will_ serve an extended detention, and you _will_ come up to my desk to receive your slip. _Now._ End of discussion."

When Jounouchi had 'received his slip' and taken his seat next to Kaiba, right next to their teacher's desk, said teacher began the class.

"Page thirty-nine in your texts, no babbling, no procrastinating. This unit has got to get done, whether you lot like it or not."

"Yo," Jou whispered to the CEO, "What exactly is this one, again?"

"Frog dissection, you idiot. Weren't you paying attention yesterday?"

"No," the blond answered boredly, beginning to read the section over as the teacher spoke.

"We'll be doing to actual dissection tomorrow, so come prepared."

There was a collective groan from the reading class, and the instructor smiled.

"Don't complain to me, take it out on the school board. And raise my pay check while you're at it, if you will." He winked, more groans issuing from his pupils.

"Okay, five more minutes to read up, then be prepared to answer any question on this section—books closed."

Katsuya grumbled, flipping through a few rather gross pictures. "Ugh..."

"Whad'z da badder, iz berty boy sgared of pickidg up da gross froggie?" ("What's the matter, is pretty boy scared of picking up the gross froggie?") his partner asked, the smirkiest of smirks present on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't understand you," Jou countered lightly, turning back to his book.

Seto glared at him, and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He wasn't able to spurt out a rude remark, he couldn't.

_'What's Kaiba doing? Why isn't he thrashing me down?'_

The Kaiba Corp president shook his head, sniffling, and following Jou in returning to his work. A few minutes later, he found he couldn't concentrate.

_'Ah... my head hurts... damn cold...'_

He sniffed, rubbing briskly at his temples, not realizing that in doing so he was attracting the attention of a certain mutt.

"Kaiba... here."

He turned at the light tap on his shoulder. Jounouchi handed him the tissue box off their teacher's desk.

"Just keep the box, and quit that damn sniffling."

The CEO was initially offended, but was soon far too busy making use of a tissue to care. When he was finished, the blond threw him a crazy look.

"Could you do that any louder, eh?"

In response, Seto only smiled. Reaching for another tissue, he did indeed fill his partner's request. At the same time, their teacher decided to begin asking questions.

"All right, books closed, everyone! First question, let's see... ah yes, Seto Kaiba, what-"

He stopped mid-sentence, as Seto was most obviously not listening.

"Mr. Kaiba, detention today," he stated cooly. "That kind of behavior will not be tolerated in this classroom."

"Well exguze be for deedidg a dissue." ("Well, excuse me for needing a tissue.")

"Extended detention for that comment, and I would advise you to keep your mouth shut for the remainder of this period, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto sent his partner a threatening glare.

"You'd bedder wadge oud, bubby." ("You'd better watch out, puppy.")

* * *

Meanwhile, Anzu's head was spinning. She had given up trying to listen to her social studies teacher, and resigned the war with her head to keep it from shaking her brain about within her skull. One fist supported her chin, her other hand clutched over her stomach. 

_'Ugh... I don't feel good...'_

She realized just how bad she felt a second later. A sour taste rose up from the back of her throat, the sick feeling in her stomach spreading through her chest and neck. She frantically raised her hand, calling out to the short, white-haired, male teacher, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

He looked her over, eyes snapping to Anzu's hands, clamped over her mouth and stomach, and nodded. Anzu bolted out of the room, racing to the bathroom as fast as her legs would carry her. She rushed to a toilet just in time, violently throwing up into the instrument. She saw a flash of black, crimson, and gold, and then all went black...

Fifteen minutes later, she groaned, flailing about violently on a mat in the school nurse's office.

"Anzu, are you awake?" a warm voice spoke softly, caressing her ears with its soothing fluidity.

She opened her eyes, looking up at the speaker. It was Atem.

"Atem? What are you doing here? Wait... how did_ I_ get here?"

"You ran to the bathroom, threw up, and fainted. I carried you here."

"You... you _went into the girls' bathroom_?" _'EEW!'_

A flush crept across his face. "Actually... I don't think you read the bathroom signs, running like you were... It certainly wouldn't be my first priority in your situation either, but you, um... you were actually in the boys' bathroom, and well, I was... in there... when you... passed out..." His face was now decidedly red with his embarrassment, and Anzu's eyes widened as he finished speaking.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I swear, I didn't see-"

"I know."

"But, what-"

"It's all right. Your mother is here to take you home, and I was supposed to stay and explain when you woke up, then tell the nurse... I hope you feel better, Anzu. I have to go back to class now." He walked past the screen that separated the two sides of the nurse's office, and Anzu was surprised to feel pressure released from on her right hand as he stood up.

_'He was holding my hand?'_

Mrs. Mazaki came into view a minute later, eyes worried.

"Anzu! Sweetie, how are you feeling?"

The brunette winced as her mother smothered her face in kisses.

"I'm better now... Mom, stop kissing me, it's not like I'm dying or anything..."

"You had me so worried! Come on baby, let's go home."

Anzu nodded, walking outside with her mother to their car. She got into the front passenger seat as Mrs. Mazaki started the car, backing out of the lot.

"That boy that came out just before you, was that Atem?"

"Yeah, that was him."

"He's quiet."

Anzu wondered what her mother was expecting as a response. "Yeah. He's really shy."

"I mean, he's _silent._ Apparently he told the nurse what happened, answered a few questions, and didn't say anything at all after that."

"Do you know what happened?"

"I know you threw up. I don't have to know the other details if you don't want me to."

"So you do."

The older of the two, medium in build and tawny-haired, nodded, sighing. Anzu began to cry softly, pressing her forehead against the car's cool window.

"I didn't mean to... and he's probably really offended, I mean, I know I would be..."

"Oh honey, don't cry," the woman soothed as they pulled up into the Mazaki driveway, gently hugging her daughter. "You made a mistake, and I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"I-I kno-ow he will, b-but st-til..."

"Come on, let's go inside. How about you take a bath, then get some sleep, huh?"

Anzu nodded weakly.

_'Oh Atem, I'm so sorry."

* * *

_

Seto shuffled his way to detention after last period, finding himself again in need of a tissue.

_'Yuck. Kami, where's that baka mutt and his box of tissues when you need them?'_

He was reminded of the answer to his question the second he stepped into the detention room, seeing none other than Katsuya Jounouchi sitting in the seat right next to the only one left available. He growled, slouching into the last seat.

"Hey bubby." ("Hey puppy.")

"Eh?" The blond looked up from where he had been resting his head on the desk, eyes darting blurredly about him. They came to rest on the brunette beside him, oddly softening at the sight.

"Oh, Kaiba... You feelin' any better?"

The taller teen snorted, regretting it as his throat seared in disagreement. "Ah..."

Jounouchi grinned, unzipping his briefcase and taking out a small tissue packet, which he handed to the other boy.

"Keep it."

But his sly comment went unheard, as the CEO suddenly keeled over forward, shaking violently. Katsuya dove forward to keep the other from hitting the ground full-force, cradling Seto's head between his arms.

_'This is great. First Anzu,' _he thought, recalling what Atem had told him had happened,_ 'now Kaiba, who's gonna faint next?'

* * *

_

Atem waited outside the school for Yuugi to meet him under their usual sakura tree, restlessly fiddling with one of its smooth branches. He shivered in the freezing winter air.

_'Hurry up, Yuugi.'_

"Atem!"

The past pharaoh turned to see his smaller counterpart rushing comically towards him, hair flying about wildly in the chilly wind.

"Hi Atem!" he said, coming to stand next to his yami. Atem didn't say anything, just began walking in the direction of the Mutou residence, head bent downwards.

"Atem? Is everything all right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're... not your usual self."

"Hmm? No, I'm... I'm fine." Silence fell between the two for a minute, then Atem burst out, "Ra damn it, I'm not fine!"

Yuugi was startled by this sudden show of emotion from the usually aloof teen.

"Atem, what's wrong?" Yuugi became even more worried when his companion brushed angrily at the corners of his eyes.

_'Atem, crying?'_

Not crying, but close enough. The teen's shoulders shook, his eyes watering to the brink of spilling over. Yuugi knew that Atem would try to keep tears in as long as humanly possible, and he also knew that that hurt. He guided the taller boy over to a bench next to the sidewalk they had been walking down, sitting down next to him.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you sick?"

"N-not me, An-nzu-u," he choked out, holding his face tightly in his hands.

But why was Atem so worried?

"You've been sick before. She'll get better, and everything'll be fine-"

"N-no, she's..."

"What?"

Atem took a deep breath, trying desperately to steady his voice. "T-today, in fourth period... I was in the b-bathroom, and Anzu... Anzu ran in and threw up... where I was... and then she fainted, and, and-"

"Atem-"

"And then I carried her to the nu-urse, and she didn't wake up for f-fifteen minutes, and she was so confused, and hurt, and-d I f-feel so guilty f-for being in t-there..."

Yuugi could see where Atem was coming from, but didn't see why his yami was holding himself guilty for needing to go to the bathroom.

"Well, don't feel bad about having to go to the bathroom, Atem."

"I kno-ow, but... Anzu wa-as just so s-shaken up-p when she w-woke up, Y-yuugi..."

Though he tried to suppress them, Atem couldn't stop the tears from falling, and Yuugi had no clue what to do.

_'Atem's actually crying!'_

Only one idea crept into his mind.

"Atem... talk to her."

* * *

_'Arg...'_

Blink.

Blink... light...

Blink... blue, white, patterns...

Blink... school uniform, walls, couch...

Blink... Katsuya Jounouchi, Kaiba living room, lying on the couch.

Seto Kaiba nearly fell from his place on one of his many couches as he took in his surroundings. Jounouchi, who was sitting in a chair in front of the living room's coffee table, looked up.

"So the sleeping beauty wakes."

The taller of the two stood on wobbling legs, facing the blond.

"Whad are you doidg id by houze? Howgh did you ged id-" ("What are you doing in my house? How did you get in-")

"Relax. Your guard guy let me in."

"He WHAT!"

"Geez, calm _down_. You have some serious issues."

Seto snarled, but chose to ignore the other's comment, busying himself with a tissue from the box on the coffee table, followed by Jou's eyes.

"Quid sdaridg ad be, butt." ("Quit staring at me, mutt.")

"Hey... I'm going to get you something to see if we can clear you up, okay?"

"Whad? I'b fide, baga!" ("What? I'm fine, baka!")

Jou shook his head, sighing. "Which one of your hundred bathrooms has a medicine cabinet?"

"You thidk I'b aboud do dell _you_ dat?" ("You think I'm about to tell _you_ that?")

"Hmph. Fine, if you're gonna be a big baby about it, I'll find somethin' by myself."

And he did. He came back into the living room fifteen minutes later, a bottle of nasal spray clutched triumphantly in his left hand.

"Okay Kaiba, just take this so I don't have to listen to any more of that infernal sniffling."

"You bust be grazy," ("You must be crazy.") the CEO growled. "You thidk I'b goidg do led you ged dear be wid dat... dat _thidg_?" ("You think I'm going to let you get near me with that... that _thing_?")

"You are, whether you like it or not."

Jounouchi dove for the brunette, pinning his arms to his sides. "Just let me-"

"No!" Seto jabbed his elbow into the shorter teen's stomach, struggling to break free, but found himself too tired to put up a real fight. He snarled as the boy he called 'puppy' tackled him to the ground, shifting his whole weight onto him. Trapped.

"Just _take it, _Kaiba!"

Seto looked up, freezing blue eyes focusing directly into warm honey.

Warm... very warm... nice and warm... brown... it was a nice feeling, having someone so nice and warm here with him...

He grunted dazedly, and Jou seized his opportunity to use the spray, shoving it up each of the CEO's nostrils in turn. When he had finished, they stayed as they were for a minute, Kaiba staring defeatedly up into his captor's eyes.

Then he growled. "Get the heck off me, mutt."

Time seemed to start up again for the boy on top, his cheeks growing red in a heartbeat. He jumped up from the floor, his whole head feeling like it his been stuck in a fire. The Kaiba Corp president as well leapt up, dusting himself off and glaring daggers at the other. His face perfectly mirrored the mutt's.

"What... was... that...?"

The blond ignored him, throwing him the tissue box from the coffee table. Seto silently caught it, still glaring at the other.

"Seto! I'm home!" Mokuba Kaiba's childish voice called from some other spot in the Kaiba mansion.

"If Mokuba asks, none of that ever happened," the brunette snarled.

"I dunno... It's going to be kind of hard to forget."

Seto rushed angrily at him, grabbing him by the shirt collar...

The last thing happened that either of them would have expected.

* * *

A quiet knock came at the door of the Mazaki residence. 

"I've got it!" Anzu's mother called up to her resting daughter, walking to the front of the house and opening the door. Before her stood Atem.

"Atem?"

"Mrs. Mazaki, can I... can I talk to Anzu?" He brushed at the corner of one red eye, a frown on his face.

"I don't know... I've got strict rules against young men coming to see Anzu." She looked the boy up and down in a scrutinizing manner.

"Oh... okay then. I understand; I wouldn't want Anzu to be hurt either. Tell her... tell her I'm sorry... She'll know what you mean." He turned to leave, but was stopped by the woman's firm hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it was a joke. Lighten up."

He looked slightly hurt, but turned back around.

"Go on up to her room. It's upstairs and down the hall, and the second door on the right."

"Thank you," he murmured, bowing slightly and removing his shoes at the entrance to the home.

"You're welcome. I'll just be down here."

He nodded, slowly ascending the stairs to the house's upper story. Coming to the second room on the right, he knocked politely.

"Mom?"

"Anzu, it's me, Atem. Can I come in?"

Anzu blushed furiously from the other side of the door, tugging nervously at a few strands of her hair.

"Um... okay."

He pushed open the door to a medium-sized, pink-painted room, a wooden desk facing him. Anzu lay in the bed to her desk's left, shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?"

"No, it's just from the bug."

He nodded, eyes trained on the floor. "Anzu, about today... I'm sorry if I told you about what happened in a-a blunt way, I-"

"Oh, no! I'm the one that should be sorry, I mean... I really didn't mean to do that." She looked up helplessly.

"It's all right."

"B-but you-"

"Anzu."

"A-Atem...?"

"It's fine. Really, I'm already forgetting and moving on. Can you do the same, and forgive me?"

She nodded weakly, sniffling a bit. "O-okay."

Atem's expression became concerned as she sniffed harder, pulling her covers further up in an attempt to hide her face.

"Um... do you want me to go...?"

"No! I mean-"

He walked quietly over to her bed, kneeling down next to it and gently pushing a blanket from over her eyes.

"You want some company?"

He felt himself get caught in her eyes as she shifted to look at him, navy orbs shimmering in the snow-magnified winter sunlight creeping into her room through the window over her bed.

"If you don't h-have someth-thing b-better t-to do, I mean..."

"Nothing," he replied sincerely, brushing a bit of her hair from in front of her face. She blushed glowing pink.

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"No, it's... it's o-okay..."A bit of water trickled from her left eye. "Oh, I'm-m crying... I feel s-so stup-pid!"

He cupped her chin in his hand, gently turning her head towards his.

"Never stupid, Anzu. Never. I did the same thing just a minute ago. If something shakes you to the point of crying, you're not stupid. You can feel. It makes you all the _less _stupid."

"You... you c-cried?"

Atem winced, nodding. "And it helps... cry all you want, Anzu."

She nodded, leaning a few inches forward into his shoulder, whimpering.

"Shh..."

"T-Thanks, Ate-em."

"Don't mention it."

They didn't speak for a few minutes, Anzu continuing to cry softly. He pulled her a bit closer to him, gently caressing one of her hands with his.

Suddenly her eyes shot open.

"Anzu?"

"Move, I'm gonna be sick!" she lifted herself quickly out of bed, dashing out of the room and down the upstairs hall, coughing as she got to the bathroom. Atem followed her, entering as she began to gag, kneeling over the toilet.

"Atem, you d-don't really wanna see this-" She cut off, throwing up.

"I could stand it earlier," he replied soothingly, tucking her hair behind her ears and holding onto it from her left side.

She breathed raspily for a second, choking a bit.

"Are... are you done?"

She shook her head, leaning back over the toilet and returning to throwing up. He moved one of his hands to rub her stomach, whispering, "It's okay... it's okay..."

Mrs. Mazaki stepped into the small room. "Anzu, are you all right?" She stopped upon seeing the two tightly embrace, neither having heard her.

_'Hmm... I'll leave them alone, then.'_

Anzu pulled slightly away from him, coughing. He pushed her back, her forehead falling to rest on his chest.

"Let's get you back to bed," he said, voice gentle. She nodded, as he helped her to stand.

"Hold on, I want to brush my teeth."

"Okay."

She did so, sighing as the sour taste left her mouth, and turned back to Atem.

"Better?" he asked, hints of a smile drifting about his lips.

"Much."

"Good..." He slowly reached a hand out towards her, taking her wrist and leading her to her room, helping her to sit up in bed. She shivered fiercely, tugging her covers back up around her.

"Are you all right?"

"Just cold. I always get like this after I throw up."

"Is... is there something I could do to make it stop?"

"Not really, blankets don't really do much... but thanks."

He gingerly sat on the edge of her bed, looking slightly downwards into her eyes.

"Heh, I'm taller than you now."

"You cheater."

A smile broke over his face, the first Anzu had ever seen on him.

"You're... you're smiling."

He blushed deeply, shying a bit. "I have a good reason."

"Oh?"

Atem didn't speak for a minute, eyes downcast.

"Anzu, I... I need to tell you something. Please don't be mad at me..."

"Huh?"

"Anzu... I hope you can still see me the same way after I say this..."

"What do you mean?"

"I... I... um... I really like you, Anzu."

"You...?"

"I'm sorry... It's not something I can help. I had to tell you, though... you deserve to know the truth..."

"Why me?" she whispered, not believing what she was hearing. The person that had been the one object of her affections for the last two years had just said he was _sorry_ for liking her.

"Why you? If I were to explain that one, we would be here all night and all of tomorrow... I'm so sorry if I've offended you... I'll leave you alone." He got up from her bed, walking to the door of her room.

"Atem, wait!"

He turned, eyes brimming.

"I um... you wouldn't mind it if I said... that I felt the same way... would you?"

The frown on his face slowly lifted, his eyes growing in size.

"You... you mean it?"

"Yeah." She nodded happily, then shivered, unable to stop.

Atem walked over to her bed and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms carefully around her frame in an attempt to calm her shivers.

Smiling.

* * *

Seto was speechless, and Jounouchi had something to say. No one would ever have expected that. 

What's that? You were expecting them to kiss? Hmm... nope, not in the script.

"Well? What insult are you gonna throw at me now, huh?"

"I..."

Mokuba entered the room. "Hi Set... Seto? Uh... do you two.. want to be left-"

"NO!" the boy's older brother hollered, prying himself away from the mutt in front of him. "No, no, no, no. You got the _wrong_ idea, Mokuba."

"Oh... okay... you just looked... like the two of you... were... I mean... you looked like Jounouchi and Mai, looking at each other like that-"

"NO. No, don't even go there, Mokuba."

"Um... I'm gonna go up to my room then... okay...?"

The tall CEO nodded, calling after the midnight-haired child, "Do your homework before watching television... or... at least some of it... ugh." He turned back to the blond.

"Look... we have a problem."

"Damn right."

"Mokuba... he accepts a lot, but I mean..."

"No idea what you're talking about," was his emotionless reply.

"Puppy," he snarled.

"Don't call me puppy, worm."

Ooh.

"Don't call me worm, mutt."

OOH.

"Don't insult me, prey."

Both froze, taking in exactly what the shorter boy had said.

_'That only has one meaning, and it's the obvious one. That only has one meaning, and it's the obvious one. That only...'_

"Don't ever say that again. That came out wrong."

"Prey."

_Harsh_ play.

"Don't SAY that!"

"Prey."

"STOP!"

"Why does it bother you, if it was just a speech error? Surely wittle Kaiba-chan's feelings aren't hurt?"

"Shut the heck up."

"Hmph."

They each sat down, two pairs of feet hitting the floor angrily, two pairs of arms crossing defensively, two pairs of eyes sharpening viciously.

Seto again blew his nose, groaning.

_'Uph. This is just great. Just great.'_

He rubbed under his nose in an attempt to cool the pain between that and his lip, failing dismally.

"Hey... Vaseline helps if you're... sore..."

"And I should listen to you after that? What are you even still doing in _my_ house?"

"Gimme a break, pretty-boy. God, don't you know someone that wants to help you when you see one? Your ego could fill Pegasus's castle, do you know that?"

"I know that I don't need help from _you_, mutt."

"I helped you earlier."

"By force."

"Whatever works."

"... Fine."

The shorter smiled, fishing a small bottle of Vaseline out of his briefcase. "I always keep some around, and no, I didn't put it on my lip; it's germ-free, not that it would matter to you right now..." he drawled, unscrewing the cap and squirting a bit of the jelly-like substance onto his right index finger. "Now just hold_ still _this time, won't you?"

Seto nodded and grimaced, closing his eyes. Katsuya walked forward, standing on his toes to gently rub the Vaseline over the taller's lip. Kaiba winced, not making a sound until Jou backed away.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" the blond asked, impatiently awaiting an answer. "Well?"

"...no"

"You really must be sick, if you don't even have anything to say-"

"Puppy."

"What now?"

"Thanks."

Seto sank back onto the room's couch, sighing tiredly. "Jounouchi?"

"Eh? You called me by my name?"

"I'll ignore the last comment, and answer to your... 'inquiry'. I'm... I'm going to fall asleep... don't take it as an insult... I'm just... tired..."

He began to breathe more softly and evenly, staring up at the other boy.

Katsuya's mind buzzed. "I'll leave, then... feel better, all right?"

The CEO nodded, closing his eyes.

Naturally, the feel of a slight wetness on his cheek, followed by a child's voice, "Jounouchi! What are you doing to Seto?" surprised him. Not that he cared.

Did the two mind Mokuba breaking in on Jou's impulse kiss? Depends on who you ask.


End file.
